Hidden Secrets
by The-Magess
Summary: Legolas discovers that he has a twin. Who is presumed dead. But Legolas feels otherwise and goes on a quest to find his lost twin. Rated PG13 for later content
1. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 1: Secrets Revealed  
  
A chilly wind blew through the trees of Mirkwood. Dark clouds hung in the sky above. Legolas stood outside and looked up at the sky. A small drop of water splattered onto his fair face, accompanied by a small roll of thunder that echoed throughout the land. Turning on his heel, he headed into the castle. Inside was much warmer than outside. Bright torches lit the halls he walked through. Turning to his left, a large decorated door sat at the end of the corridor. Guards stood on each side of the door, still as a statue. Seeing him approach, they opened the door with a nod. Returning a nod, Legolas proceeded forward into another corridor. He passed by many beautifully decorated doors that lined the walls. At the end stood another large door that was cracked open slightly. He could hear quiet voices from inside. The elf silently walked towards the door and listened carefully. ".I don't want the same thing to happen to Legolas like his twin." Legolas' eyes shot wide open. Twin? he thought. "Do you think we should tell him about it?"  
  
"No, no. It would be best to leave the matter alone. He won't need to know it." Legolas opened the door and walked in, looking directly at his father, Thranduil. "Know about what?" Legolas demanded calmly. "Is there something you're not telling me about, father?" The king looked away and sighed. Legolas turned to his mother, Celódia. She too turned away. "Father," Legolas said. Thranduil turned back to Legolas.  
  
"You have a twin," he said reluctantly. "You wouldn't remember her since you were so young. One of my servants, Fararil, took her out for a walk in the woods. I wasn't too sure but Fararil was one of my good friends as well. He ventured too far and was attacked by a small band of orcs, which we managed to fight off. Fararil was beheaded by the orcs and the only trace of Eliwiel was her silver elven brooch, a gift from us when she was born. We found no trace of her small body. We presumed her dead."  
  
"Why did you not tell me of this?" Legolas asked. "We didn't want you to know. You were too young and by now it wouldn't affect you since it is far in the past." Legolas stared at the ground, thinking. "Thank you," he mumbled as he walked out the door.  
  
************************************* Not much but it's good enough for a start. I hope you liked it so far, even though there is not much to it. But it will get better, I promise. Please review. I would love to receive your comments or suggestions. 


	2. Begin the Quest

Chapter 2: Begin the Quest  
  
Legolas sat on his bed, thinking. He has been thinking for more than an hour. He looked out the window to see a grey sky and many raindrops. A large roll of thunder boomed outside followed by many more and a bright flash of lightning. Legolas began to feel tired and laid down on his bed. Within 5 minutes, he was fast asleep.  
  
"Legolas. Legolas. Legolas," came a beautiful voice. Legolas' eyes fluttered open. A beautiful elf stood before him. She had long golden hair. "Lady Galadriel?" Legolas questioned. She nodded her fair face. "Is this real?" Legolas said. "It is just a dream. I come to you to give you important information," she replied. Legolas sat up, ears listening intently. "You must leave immediately. She is still alive. You must go after her before it is too late. Go, now," Galadriel said smoothly. "Who, Lady Galadriel?" he asked. She began to fade away, smiling. "Go," were her last words. "Galadriel!" Legolas called after her. "Galadriel! Who?"  
  
Legolas sat up abruptly in his bed, screaming, "Galadriel!" Legolas' elder brother, Glithralad, burst through the door. "What is wrong, brother?" he asked. Legolas looked down. "Nothing, it was nothing," he mumbled in reply. Glithralad looked at him carefully. Nodding he began to close the door. "No, wait," Legolas said. Glithralad looked at him with a questioning look. "I am leaving now," Legolas said. "What for?" Glithralad asked. "To go on a quest. Pack me light provisions," he ordered. "But what for?" he asked. "To find my lost twin," Legolas said as he quickly walked past him and headed to his parent's room.  
  
Storming through the door he announced, "I'm going to find Eliwiel. You are not going to stop me either. Good bye." His mother opened her mouth to speak but Legolas had already left the room, heading back to his room and to change into traveling clothes. "Legolas!" she cried after him. He grabbed his bow and quiver, threw on a dark cloak and headed towards the castle entrance.  
  
There stood Glithralad with a small bag of provisions. "Namaarie, Legolas! Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta!" Legolas grabbed the bag and answered back, "Namaarie, Glithralad!" A guard held a beautiful brown stallion near the bridge. Legolas mounted and galloped into the distance, the rain pounding on him.  
  
***********  
  
Hope you liked it so far. Please R&R. 


End file.
